Contained In a country
by Cullin1
Summary: In the year of 2020, a man named Kain Smith was trapped in a little town named Frankford. 16 years before that, in the year 2004, a little town was condemned because of a zombie outbreak…… They couldn’t hold them forever. So now as a result, United States
1. Prologue

Contained in a country

Contained in a country

Prologue

In the year of 2020, a man named Kain Smith was trapped in a little town named Frankford. 16 years before that, in the year 2004, a little town was condemned because of a zombie outbreak…… They couldn't hold them forever. So now as a result, United States is zombie infected. Kain was a small town cop with a pretty easy job, same old every single day when the zombies came to his town. He and his crew of cops will fight there way through the onslaught of zombies that may have previously been his friend and find any transport to a different country to survive. The crew consists of Frank a photographer, Sarah, Derek, James, and Tom. They are right now in the town Frankford, a cheap small town.


	2. Chapter 1

Contained in a country

They are in their safe house next to the mall. It is boarded up on all sides with mines set to explode to the single most sensitive touch, weapons and armor that are set to fight onslaughts of zombies constantly, turrets that can shoot down when a trip mine is exploded to the enemy that may have survived, and food that won't last longer then 3 weeks, all in tightly sealed compartments. Lastly they have desperation plan alpha. This is when there is absolutely no other solution. The others run through a little compartment leading to the outside, and one stays back. Pressing the red button, it sets for the house to explode.

"You know we can't keep living like this forever right Kain?" Tom told Kain.

"I already know that, that's why we are planning to go to a harbor and find a working boat." Kain responded.

"Well how long will it take us to get there?" Derek demanded to know.

" Well first I need to find one then ill tell you the estimated time, until then we have to stay alive in this little town."

"There is no way we can keep living this way…. for god's sake we don't even have enough food to live for 3 weeks!" Derek yelled at Kain.

"He does have a point," Frank said. "Then what do you suggest we do Derek? Just go out there randomly searching for a harbor?"

" No we stay until we find a solution that best fits this predicament" Kain remarked. Sarah just stood in the corner in silence listening to the men fighting, and all this time she has a simple solution. She was always the quiet one keeping to her self all the time.

"We also need more weapons and ammo for that matter" Frank told siding with Derek.

"That's why we shall be leaving soon enough..." Derek finalized the conversation.

Just then the telephone rang a loud buzzing sound that makes the ear tingle so you hear its presence beeping, but so it does not attract zombie life. Everyone's heart skipped a beat because there was actual life outside of there small confined house of safety. James answered it in a rush, he then heard a beeping, and the sound of a recorded voice, he dropped the phone, and it crunched in a instant smashing noise. Everyone stooped low, and began to talk quietly to them selves.

Just then the door flew open, and smashed against the wall. Apparently they weren't as quiet as you'd think. The chair under tom flew back as he stood up pulling the shot gun from his back. The zombie roared a ferocious lion like sound. Everyone pulled out there machine guns and started unloading. You could see the zombies skin start to tear away as it grasped things and through it back words out of the door. Suddenly as they were shooting, The zombie dashed and grabbed tom, as he was shooting his shot gun, and the machine gun bullets tore through toms back, knocking him to the floor, in a last breath, he said, "Get them…" The zombie then roared once more, and it slowly died in a last breathe as well, and fell to the ground over tom. That was a tough hour after that, they packed their bags, and walked outside of that confined building. Some tears shed at that moment, as tom may has well saved their life's. Just then Derek looked at everyone and nodded his head. You could see the light green flash as Derek through something into the building. They all walked away, and from the distance, the building exploding, and burning to the ground upset them even more.


	3. Chapter 2

Contained in a country

As they were getting into their white van, they were all thinking the same thing…where to go, where to go? The roar of the engine started, and spikes ejected from the front of the white van. These were incase if any zombie charged the van to through it out of course. They started their path, with James driving, it was a quite easy solution of a place to go. His old school, Frank ford schools. He drove the van towards the old school, zombies scratching at the front door. Everyone was wondering how he would get past the zombies guarding the door. Suddenly they all knew. James kicked the van into four wheel and then, looking from inside the school he drove it right through the glass window pane with zombies flying everywhere. Luckily, they were all dead by now. He parked the van right in front of the doors he just burst open to close it off so no more would be able to get in.

They sat in the teachers lounge for a while, drinking some mountain dew soda, and having a good laugh about what just happened. They were all a little shaken up about tom still, but you know, things never go away the first moment. Then they here a little rumble and they look over and around the room to make sure its not in the room. They hear it again. James opens the door and looks around. All there is, is the remains of the school corridors. James motions for everyone to stay in there rooms, as he walks down to room 37 A. The noises seem to be from there. He bursts open the door and unloads his sub machine gun. Lucky the tables are sturdy because the boy age of fifteen is hiding behind them with a broken desk leg that is slightly sharp at the end. The boy jumped up and threw his table leg right at James. The boy screamed as he soon found out it was only a man. The table leg hit him, but immediately fell to the floor in a clunk. Lucky for both of them it was not a very sturdy piece of metal.

"You should be using guns not leg pieces, kid. If I was a zombie you would be being eaten limb by limb." James said grinning.

The boy looked down and said "I am fifteen, I can't have a guns, I'm under age."

James laughed, and spoke quietly, "I'm pretty sure laws bend when there is a huge zombie out break.

Later that hour the boy was brought to the staff room, and they locked the door behind them. Everyone laughed, as their scary miss-fortune was only a fifteen year old. So they all talked about their life stories, told everything about tom, and the fifteen year old told about him self. About how his school was over run by crazy men that had pale skin. He wasn't the only survivor, but most died of sickness.


	4. Chapter 3

Contained in a country

Frank kept daising off in his sleep. It was his turn to watch. He felt really sad, but he could not manage it. Suddenly he dropped from the sky from a helicopter. His leg hit the ground the most, and he remembers that pain of his limp. He walks over and talks to a man who seems really suspicious.

Franks head jerked up, he heard the van starting and stopping for some reason. But he daised off again. This time he was in a room with other people. They provided him few answers to why he was in the mall at that time. It was very distressing. He already had a couple of pictures of people getting mowed down by zombies, screaming and crying and all different emotions being shone at that sad time. He flicked his camera off at this time.

His head jerked again, and he found him self laid in a bed, and this time he saw sarah walk out with some supply's, like weapons. He his head fell again, he tried to resist, his head was burning though. Now he Sees him self fighting some kind of mad man in a grocery store. He is chasing him with a cart. Lucky, Frank has some meats and such from the store to take him out.

Then he saw the door close again, and he heard screaming as he woke up. It was not enough to get him to stay awake though. He dozed off again, and this time he remembers the pain of the air that carried zombie genetics swiftly through who ever breathed to much in. Then he remembers the swift transfer of bee genetics through his blood stream so he can live longer. This has been a secret, and the vaccine has kept for 7 months by now, but every day he seems to have great mood swings of swift anger. Also he has kept his sleeves a little lower now because his skin has been starting to get a little lower of a tone color.

Now he heard increasing screaming, frank stood up, everyone else was still asleep. He shook his head ache a little and lifted the metal bar. He stepped outside. He saw Sarah pushing zombies off her as she fell to the ground.

Frank screamed,

"Are you a idiot! Were in there sleeping and your risking your life for some curious thoughts!"

The girl flipped the zombie off her and lay a little on the ground trying to get up, but some of her foot was bitten off. Zombies were traveling fast down the hall way.

"NO! I can't take it, I'm going out of my mind, and I just want to go home! I miss my family!" Sarah remarks.

The zombies were already there and there were jumping up to dive down onto Sarah. All of a sudden the zombies were blown left of the point and smashed threw a wall tumbling around. Kain had shot 6 of his shot gun shells to blow off those zombies. Then he pulled a flame thrower off his back and shot down the hall way. The flames erupted as 20 zombie body's fall to the ground in a moaning pain. Then more angry, deceased bodys came so he threw a grenade down the hall way. The green grenade flipped threw the air, as the pin flew off, and in a small clinking noise hit the floor. You would think that dead brains wouldn't be smart but they were, as the zombie grabbed the grenade and threw it back. As Sarah was standing up, it blew up under her. And her legs blew off. Kane ran down the hall way shooting his shot gun, and punching zombies in the face. Frank passed out of pain in the alone darkness. Sarah, eventually lost to much blood, and it went to her head. She rolled over and gasped a final one.


End file.
